Castiel's Guardian Angel
by J.S lover234
Summary: Even angels need a guardian,someone to find comfort in, to love and love them back. In little five month old Castiel's case, its his big brother Gabriel. Note I do not own Supernatural.


Castiel's Guardian Angel

**A/N: OK PEEPS, THIS IS JUST A LITTLE SHORT STORY, ITS ABOUT GABRIEL AND CASTIEL. NO SLASH OR ANYTHINGLIKE THAT, JUST GABRIEL BEING AN AWESOME BIG BROTHER! LOL SORRY, BUT I CAN'T HELP IT, I LOVE THE IDEA. SO ODDS ARE, I'M GONNA MAKE A LOT OF THESE. HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. CAS IS STILL JUST A LITTLE ANGEL, ONLY FIVE MONTHS OLD, GABRIEL ALL GROWN UP AND DOING WHAT AWESOME BIG BROTHERS DO. **

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE ANGELS AGE AT A VERY DIFFERENT RATE THAN HUMANS, HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT. **

**ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. **

**RATING: K+ (GABE'S MOUTH)**

**WARNINGS: NONE**

**NOTE I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL, IT BELONGS TO THE WRITERS, (LUCKY :/)**

**I DO HOWEVER OWN ANNABEL. BUT SHES DEAD SO...YA LOL.**

**LOL HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! **

Gabriel sat in his favorite part of Heaven, on his favorite bolder to. It was a wooded area, where his father let all the souls of the animals go. He still thought it was strange though, strange that his father would save the souls of animals, they were seemingly useless. But whatever floated his boat. He still liked it, loved it when he could see the lions, run his fingers through their mains. Lions were his favorite animals, he'd decided that when he first visited earth. He liked them, even though the first one he ever met tried to rip his face off.

He looked around, looked at the lush green grass, the tall heavily leaved trees, the random lake. He laughed, how perfect and cheesy this looked. But then again, the animals were happy with it, and they were the only ones that mattered in this part of Heaven. He looked around again, watched as a random deer walked past, then a lion. The large cat stopped and gave the deer a friendly lick, then carried on its way, the deer doing the same. He whirled around when he heard his name being yelled.

Little five month old Castiel, shorter than the deer that had just passed, came running to him, his long black wings, which were to long, dragging behind him. The little angel came skipping to a halt.

"Hey Gabriel!" He said, his bright blue eyes shinning. "I found you!" He said, his mouth splitting into a wide grin.

Gabriel smiled back, looking down at his little brother. "Hey little bro, what's happening?" He asked, placing a hand on the smaller angels head and ruffling his dark, almost black hair.

The tiny angel grabbed his hand and climbed into his lap, suddenly he was somber. Gabriel frowned. "Hey, whats the matter?"

Castiel played with Gabriel's hand, running his tiny finger down the angels tanned skin, tracing the lines of his hand. "Micheal is upset."

Gabriel cocked a brow. "About what?" He asked.

Castiel's tiny face drew in confusion. "I don't know, he just said that another soul was lost."

At first Gabriel thought that Micheal was fussing over a human, but then he remembered that Micheal hated humans.

Castiel spoke again. "When I asked him what was the matter, he said that Annabel wasn't coming home."

Gabriel felt a sudden grief rush over him, so Annabel had be killed. He felt his soul grow heavy and felt a horrible sadness at losing his sister. He looked down in his lap when he felt a tug at his hand. Castiel was looking at Gariel with sadness, the little angel didn't even know what sadness was. Gabriel felt his heart twist, this was Castiel's first death in the family. Neither he nor Micheal had wanted to explain to Castiel what death was, both wanting him to stay safe from that pain. But that seems to have blown up in their faces. Gabriel sighed, his dark gray wings sagging a little.

"Why's Bell not coming home?" Castiel asked, using the nickname he'd given her, he hardly had ever used her real name.

Gabriel wanted to punch Micheal in the face, Gabriel didn't want to tell his baby brother that his favorite sister was dead. Then explain what dead was.

"Uhg, Cas, we need to have a little talk." Gabriel said, looking into the big confused eyes staring up at him.

"Bout what?" Castiel asked, his long wings twitching.

"Castiel, Bell's gone." He said, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

"Where to?" Cas asked, cocking his head to the side.

Gabriel ran his free hand over his face. "She's not coming home baby brother, she's passed away."

Castiel's brows drew together. "Whats _passed away _mean?" Castiel asked, he pronounced the words with clear confusion.

"It means that Bell has died. Her souls gone, she's passed away." Gabriel said, his vice low and soft.

"Wont she get it back?" Castiel asked, still not getting it.

Gabriel smiled sadly. "No-no she wont. She's never coming back home."

Castiel looked down, at Gabriel's hand, turning it in his tiny ones. "So, Bell's never gonna come home?" He asked, his voice roughening.

Gabriel paused. "No." He whispered softly.

Castiel was quiet at first, then turned to look a Gabriel. "Why can't she have her soul back?"

Gabriel wanted to just dig a hole and hide there forever. "Because it been sent away. We don't know were angels souls go, we just know they go somewhere far away, and they don't come back."

Then it happened, Gabriel knew it would. Castiel's eyes started to shine, then slowly his body began to shake, his wings no longer arched over his back, but instead fell to his sides while his sorrow rose. Castiel tightened his grip on Gabriel's hand and breathed in a harsh sob.

Tears slowly started to fall from Castiel's eyes. "Brother, I don't understand, I fill something, it doesn't fill good. It hurts inside my heart." Gabriel wanted to burst into tears with Castiel. "I'm leaking to." He whispered.

"No baby brother, your crying, and its okay, its not bad." Gabriel replied.

Gabriel removed his hand from Cas's grip and wrapped his arms around Castiel, hugging him close and drawing his wings around their bodies, the tips crossing out in front Gabriel's knees. The little angel sobbed into his chest, wrapping his tiny arms as far around Gabriel as he could. Gabriel felt Castiel's hot tears on his skin, felt them smear when the little angel moved his face. He rocked him back and fourth, hugging him closer, letting him know that he was here.

Castiel sniffed and looked up at Gabriel, puffy red eyes and all. "Gabe," He said, using his nickname. "Don't go!" Castiel whimpered, Gabriel cocked a brow.

"Castiel, I'm not going anywhere, I'm going to be here until your all better." He said, he yelped in shock when Castiel shook his head harshly from side to side.

"No! Don't go back to earth! That's where Annabel went last, and she said she'd be back, but she's gone forever...I don't want you to leave forever to." He cried softly, Gabriel felt his heart sink, Castiel sounded so old now, finally worry and fear had been put into his innocent soul.

Gabriel felt this own eyes sting. "Hey, easy, easy little brother. Shuu, I'm not gonna leave forever, I promise." He soothed, slowly the tiny angel in his arms calmed, like that was all he needed.

Castiel's body finally quite shaking, after long reassuring pats and rubs from his older brother. He sniffled and looked up a Gabriel, his long black lash's clumped together from his tears. Gabriel gave him a big smile, the little angel couldn't help but give it back, but slowly it faded.

He looked to the giant dark gray wing beside him, then back up to Gabriel, and back again. "You promise your not gonna go away forever." He asked, his cheeks red and tear streaked.

Gabriel laughed softly, reaching out a hand and wiping the tears away. "I promise." He said, watching as Castiel turned to him, no smile on his face, just an emotionless mask, his first mask of many soon to come.

He wrapped his arms around Gabriel, only able to make it half way, and squeezed him tight. "I love you Gabriel, you can't go." He mumbled into the angels chest.

Gabriel placed a hand on the tiny dark haired head buried in his chest and rubbed it fondly. "I wont." He said.

~0o0o~

"MICHEAL!" Gabriel roared, stalking through the barren dusty ground Micheal called his training field. "Micheal, come out here damn it!"

The archangel appeared, looked tried and overworked, his reddish brown wings still arched over his proud shoulders. "Watch your mouth Gabriel." The older angel said, his voice low and weary.

Gabriel turned on him. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He hissed.

Micheal shot him a glare. "I said wa-" he started.

"Bite me! Just answer the question!" He growled.

Micheal shot him an icy glare, but gave in. "What do you mean?" He asked, closing his eyes and placing a hand over his them, rubbing them softly.

"Why did you tell Cas about Annabel!" He snapped.

"Gabriel, I can't help it that Castiel was with me when I said Annabel had died." He said, then dropped his hand and stared at Gabriel. "You can't protect him forever brother, he'll have to learn about all of this eventually, he'll have to learn how to become cold and heartless, to destroy his own heart."

Gabriel sighed. "I know," He whispered, his eyes dropping to the ground. "Don't rub it in."

Micheal gave a sad little noise, then walked up to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I don't want to see it either, he doesn't deserve it." Micheal softly whispered, understanding his brothers anger and fear.

Gabriel looked to his brother again. "You're a luck bastard, I had to tell him what death was." Gabriel said with a tiny smile.

Micheal smiled back. "I do what I can."

~0o0o~

After a few days Castiel had put the indecent behind him, but Gabriel would still catch him on occasion, sitting and crying, missing his beloved sister, learning what pain and loss was. But slowly the scars left from her sudden death healed, Castiel finally returning to his normal self, hopping and jumping around, tagging along after Gabriel, wings dragging the varying grounds of Heaven. Laughing and romping, enjoying his angelic life. One day Castiel would have to become a mindless worrier, fighting,killing, and following orders no matter how wrong or atrocious they seemed. He would become an emotionless monster, but as long as Gabriel could help it, he stay innocent and pure, protect his little brother from the horrors of the real world.

He was Castiel's guardian angel, he didn't mind.


End file.
